


Love Song

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Love Song

If there had to be something Y/N was passionate about, it was avoiding love songs. "I'm not bitter just because I'm single." She once defended herself to a friend. "They're just annoying. You can hear love songs anywhere."

Hearing a familiar love tune from the evening guard everyone warned her about for negative reasons was absolutely unexpected.

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars." It was not loud, but it could be heard clearly.

His voice was handsome, Y/N thought as she stopped by the ajar door to listen. There was no one else around aside from the workaholic Y/N and the usually intimidating security guard. This was the first time in all of the times she took over time for work she heard his voice.

She hated love songs, but she felt so good hearing Allen singing an old love song. Y/N waited for a few silent minutes before exiting the small building and ignored, like usual, the then quiet security guard.

* * *

"Why are you afraid of Allen?" Y/N asked a co-worker and friend as they ate their lunch.

"Aren't you?" Her friend replied. "He sure looks hot, but he's scary. Haven't you heard he almost killed three burglars who tried to enter here? He's our only security guard that time. Francis has a different work shift. How did he do that alone?"

"Don't you feel safe with that? I think he does his job well." Y/N said.

Her friend looked at her with suspicion. "Y/N, don't tell me you and that Allen have a thing."

"What? No, i'm just... curious why no one seems friendly towards him. Like, I see you and the others being so friendly with the bartenders at the café by the next street, but no one ever greets our very own staff. Though you seem okay with the other morning security guard, Francis." Y/N replied in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Francis is nice. Do you greet him, that Allen guard?" Her friend asked.

Y/N just timidly shook her head.

* * *

Y/N's friend was surprised to find Y/N humming a familiar love song as they walked down the corridor. "I guess you can hear love songs anywhere, huh." Her friend greeted her, to which Y/N just responded with a rather flushed expression.

* * *

She had gotten used to go home this late for always taking over time on work. At least it was paid, she thought.

She had gotten used to hearing Allen's singing. She had gotten used to finish the song and wait for a few silent minutes before exiting the small building and ignoring, like usual, the security guard. But it stopped. The singing stopped yet the song was not yet finished. And Y/N found herself humming to it softly. But it stopped and she was the only one left singing.

The door opened and revealed a quite shocked and a little flustered Allen looking at her. They were then both quiet.

"Hi, I'm single." The man greeted her.

Y/N blinked. _"This is the man they warned me about."_ She thought to herself and chuckled. "Oh, I'm single, too."

"Fuck. I mean... yes. I'm Allen."

Y/N stared at the awkward man and could not see a hint of intimidating atmosphere, at least at that moment. She chose to not tell him that everyone knew he was Allen, the scary guard. "I'm Y/N. Thanks for your hard work. And I love hearing your voice." Y/N was then slowly feeling her own awkwardness rising to her cheeks.

"I fucking knew it was you I heard humming by the corridor one time. So, uh," He cleared his throat. "Fly me to the moon?"

"And let me play among the stars." Y/N replied with melody. Perhaps she was not that passionate avoiding love songs after all.


End file.
